In manufacturing an electronic device such as a semiconductor device, a plasma processing apparatus has been used in order to perform, for example, an etching process or a film forming process, on a target object. The plasma processing apparatus includes a device configured to generate energy to be supplied into a processing vessel in order to generate plasma of a processing gas introduced into the processing vessel. For such a device, a magnetron configured to generate a microwave is known.
A status of the magnetron is changed from an initial status immediately after being manufactured or immediately after being mounted on the plasma processing apparatus with the lapse of use time. For example, a status of the magnetron is changed as a surface carbonized layer constituting a filament is consumed. If a status of the magnetron is changed as such, a status of plasma to be generated is changed accordingly, which causes a bad influence on a process performed on the target object. Therefore, it is necessary to check a time to replace the magnetron by inspecting the magnetron.
As a method for inspecting a magnetron, for example, a technique described in Patent Document 1, i.e., International Patent Publication No. WO2013/146655 has been developed. According to the technique described in Patent Document 1, a parameter indicating a current status of a magnetron and a parameter indicating an initial status of the magnetron are compared to determine whether or not a life of the magnetron is ended, and if it is determined that a life of the magnetron is ended, a signal to request replacement of the magnetron is outputted.
Patent Document 1: International Patent Publication No. WO2013/146655